Hearty Flamme Coord
is a Best Friends Rare coord made by the pop brand Love Me Tear and is Mirai Asuka's Love Me Tear Unit Coord. It will debut in Part 3 of the Data Carddass Aikatsu Friends! series and has yet to be seen in the anime. Description Hearty Flamme Top A white tank-top lines with lace and adorned by a row of gold buttons surrounded by frills. A single, thin strand of gold is sewn around the top of the chest. Over this is a red vest lined in gold with pale yellow fabric at the middle held by two indigo and gold heart straps. At each corner is a gold ornate heart with a small cyan gem in the middle. The glittering, ruby heart shaped lapel is covered in pink hearts. The user gains a white frilly choker with a blue bow-tie that has a lilac gem hanging from the center, attached to a gold pearl. On each arm is a white sleeve with a blue scalloped cuff lined in ornate gold detail, with frilly bunched fabric around the wrist. Hearty Flamme Skirt A red princess skirt trim with white ruffled fabric and a thin strip of gold lining the bottom and center of the skirt to match the slightly darker waistband and the fabric hanging from it, trim with lace. At the middle is a thick pale yellow band with a gold and indigo heart design featuring alternate gold lining, the larger of the two is also adorned by a ruby droplet gem. At the lower corner on each side is a gold ornate heart with a cyan gem in the center. Surrounding this section are white frilly pieces of material that have a gold heart and fleur-de-lis separated by a small diamond drawn on them. A large lilac droplet hangs from a gold diamond at the bottom of each piece. A blue peplum hangs over each hip with the lower portion bunched up and held with a large ruby heart gem on a gold base. The bottom has a gold heart lining and slight scallop. Hearty Flamme Pumps Ruby pumps with an ankle strap that has a red velvet ribbon sewn to the side. The heel is made out of lilac gem. On the foot are three ruby gem hearts resting on a gold base. These are worn with white tights that have a thick band of blue going down the side with a border of gold to match the heart and dot pattern in the middle. Hearty Flamme Crown A small red crown with a gold band around the bottom adorned by alternating indigo heart gems and cyan pearls. Gold bars wrap around the crown with a row of gold pearls on each, connected on top by a lilac heart gem. The user also gains indigo heart earrings with a lilac gem hanging from a gold pearl chain. Cards Trivia *The name of the coord is derived from the French word "flamme", which means "flame". Gallery Official Art News044_img_03.png Bnr fr pp.png Data Carddass Aikatsu Friends! Anime Screenshots Others Category:Cards Category:Coords Category:Love Me Tear Category:Best Friends Rare Coords Category:Data Carddass Aikatsu Friends! Category:Friends Coords